Long Awaited Kisses
by Sasha Warren
Summary: Ron and Hermione realize they have feelings for each other, but will Ron admit it? R/R Please!
1. Default Chapter

"Long Awaited Kisses"  
  
by Sasha Warren  
  


All Characters owned by J.k Rowling, Story Owned By Me!  


  


Hermione sat on her four poster bed, delicately folding her clothing.Her heart was beating fast and her brain tingling with thoughts. Suddenly, she jumped as she heard voices coming up the stairs to the dormitory. Why was she so nervous? She was confused, and couldn't figure out why her body was filled with electricity. She slipped her sandals on and began to walk to the common room. There, in the big comfy chairs, sat her friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They were talking animatedly and playing a game of wizard's chess. Hermione sat down next to Harry and began to watch.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Harry "Where have you been all day?"  
  
"Um, I've had some things to do," Hermione answered untruthfully  
  
Harry seemed to accept the unelaborate answer and turned back to the game.   
  
"Darn!" Harry said loudly, " I gotta go guys, my Astrology paper is due tommorw and I haven't even started!"  
  
Hermione snickered, thinking anout how unprepared her friend was.   
  
"So," said Ron "Want to finish Harry's part of the game?"  
  
" Uh, no" said Hermione "I'm no good at wizards chess."  
  
"Ok, want to go and throw rocks at the giant squid in the lake?" he questioned  
  
"Well...." she paused "Ok."   
  
The two friends began to walk out of the castle, down towards the dismal looking lake. Hermione sat herself by a large oak tree and Ron plopped himself beside her.   
  
"So," said Hermione "Did you do your Muggle Studies homework?"  
"Not exactly," answered Ron, his face sweating.  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione "That paper is worth 50% of our grade!"  
  
"Do I care?" he asked lazily. The bickering continued.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!" yelled Ron  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look of indignation.  
  
"Ron Weasley! Do you even care about your future. Our O.W.L.'s will help us to -"  
She was cut off as Ron leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back.  
"What just happened?" she wondered to herself.   
"Uh Ron I dont think this is such a good-" she was cut off again as Ron put his hand on her cheek.   
"Hermione, I don't know how to say this, but I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
said Ron quietly.  
He leaned in and kissed her again, this time longer and a bit more passionatly. He ran his fingers slowly through her long hair. They pulled away. Hermione looked dreamily into Ron's eyes, a smile creeping onto her face. They leaned in once more, when they heard footsteps coming down the stone path. Hermione pulled away from Ron and turned her head around to see Harry coming down the path.   
:Hey guys!" said Harry "I'm done with with my paper" Ron and Hermione exchanged glances that mean "don't tell anyone about us" They seemed to agree in that aspect. Harry sat himself beside the two and began to mumble about him and Ginny going to dinner or something. Hermione smiled. Harry was so very passive. Wasn't is obvious that she and Ron had feelings for each other? She corrected herself. He couldn't have noticed. She didn't even realize it until now.   
"Are you guys ok?" asked Harry "You seem different"  
  
"Uh yes" said Ron "Just feeling a bit sick,"  
  
Harry looked at the two strangely. He then stood up, still looking at the two, turned and walked away, mumbling something about "turkey and grilled cheese" under his breath.   
  
Ron leaned over and pecked Hermione on the cheek. He faced her once again and leaned in to kiss her lips. It wasn't a kiss of lust, but of love. She put her arms around his neck. Ron moved his hands down only to remove her sweater, to reveal a light blue tank top, which clung tightly to her stomach. He wrapped his lanky arms around her waist. She pulled away from the kiss, only to look him in the eyes and smile.  
"Uhh Mione'" he said "We should get back."   
  
They released their embrace and began to walk back to the castle.   
  
  
As they sat at the table, Hermione leaned over to Ron and whispered. "So we're a couple now"  
Ron gave her a strange look and said " Who says that?"   
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She stood up and ran out of the great hall.  
"What's up with her?" asked Harry.  
Ron shrugged.   
  
That night Ron tiptoed up to the girl's dormitory. He slipped in and sat down on Hermione's bed. She was still away. Her eyes were blank and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Just wanted to say g'night" muttered Ron.   
He leaned over to kiss her forehead, but she moved her face away.   
"Hermione," said Ron in a tone of confusion  
She looked him straight in the eye and said " You love me, but you have to keep us a secret?" She rolled over in bed. Ron stood up and silently walked out of the room.   
  
Hermione came down to breakfast late the next morning. Ron smiled when her saw her. She looked beautiful. Her hair cascaded down her back in a very pretty fashion. She was dressed in a yellow tank top, that showed about a half inch of her tan tummy. Ron could hardly keep himself from saying "oh wow!" She seated herself next to Parvarti Patil. Ron could hardly contain himself. How could he have just let go of the most beautiful creature on the earth. He longed to hold her and hug her and make all her pain go away. He boldy stood up from his seat, and walked towards his goal. As she began to stand up, he grasped her wrist and spun her toward him. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her toward him. Their lips merged into one, as they kissed passionatly. As they pulled away, Ron said softly "Hermione, I love you"  
Hermione smiled. "I love you too Ron, I love you to."  
  
  



	2. Love and Mystery

Chapter 2  
Love and Mystery  
  
by Sasha Warren  
  


Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed doing homework, when she spotted a crumpled piece of paper. She leaned over and picked up the paper. She opened it, and began to read it.  
_Parvarti-  
Guess what I heard! Ginny Weasly loves Harry Potter! This is the biggest piece of gossip since Granger and Weasly got together! Spread it around your house!  
-Padma Patil_  
  
Suddenly, she heard a knock on the dormitory door. She quickly pushed the piece of paper in her bag. Then, her boyfriend, Ron Weasly walked in.  
"Hey Ron," she said  
"Hey Mione' " said Ron, lightly kissing her forehead.   
"So," he said "I was thinking, maybe we could, well take a walk after dinner,"  
"Ok," answerd Hermione "but, I wish Harry would come, but he'd feel out of place,"  
"We really need to set him up!" cried Ron  
"Actually, I heard somewhere that your sister Ginny, has a crush on Harry."  
said Hermione excitedly.   
"Blimey, it's obvious!" said Ron. He gave Hermione a cute smile and left the room.  
"See ya tongiht!" he cried on his way out.   
Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the note. There was more.  
_Padma-  
I agree! Big news! Ginny and Harry Potter, a cute couple. The only problem is Harry Potter is for me! We CAN'T let this get out! Make sure, they DON'T go out!  
-Parvarti  
  
_Hermione gasped. Parvarti was a sweet girl, but she would do ANYTHING in the name of Harry Potter, maybe even hurt someone. She had to tell Ginny, but she couldn't, that could ruin everything! She already had a plan formed in her head. She was going to get Harry and Ginny together, no matter what Parvarti or Padma did!   
  
That night on their walk, Hermione told Ron about her idea. They had to get those two alone. Hermione was explaining the finer points of matchmaking when Ron said, "Hermione, could you just shut up and kiss me?"   
Hermione gave Ron a sly smile. They kissed, and not to be nasty or anything, but they kissed with feeling. Ron put his hands on Hermiones waist, while Hermione had her delicate arms around his neck. They were so into it, Hermione backed into a tree.  
"That-is-what-Ginny-and-Harry-should-do," panted Hermione.   
"Now, Ron" said Hermione "First we need for Ginny to attract positive attention from Harry, without her meaning to.   
"I think, I know just how" said Ron slyly.   
"Now Hermione, I was reading that wizards can do temporary construction with the flick of a wand."  
"And...." said Hermione  
"We could make a lake, for them to swim together in," said Ron "There's nothing better than the girl you like in a swim suit!"  
"Well," said Hermione "A swimming pool is cleaner."  
"A what?" asked Ron  
"A swimming pool is like a man made lake, it's very clean and has no animals in it" explained Hermione  
"Oh," said Ron, feeling quite stupid.  
"Or better yet!" said Hermione excitedly "A hot tub!"  
"A bathtub?"  
"No, Ron!" said Hermione "A hot tub, is like a swimming pool, only smaller and the water is hot and bubbly."  
"Oh, I saw one of those in a muggle magazine once," said Ron.   
They then formed a brilliant plan. They would conjure a temporary hot tub, and invite Harry and Ginny. They would then leave them alone, and well do their own "stuff". Ginny and Harry could get some time alone, in one of the most romantic places.   
  
That morning Hermione planned to ask Ginny, while Ron asked Harry.  
"So Ginny, I made this REALLY awesome hot tub, and I wanted to try it out tonight. Want to come?"  
  
"A hot tub?"  
  
" It's like a really tiny lake, that is warm and bubbly,"   
  
"Ok," said Ginny "Sound's fun, I'll come."  
"GREAT!" said Hermione "Meet me in the dormitory after dinner.   
  
"So," said Hermione to Ron, later that day "Is Harry coming?"  
"Yes, " he answered "We're going to meet in the common room after dinner.   
  
After dinner, Hermione and Ron walked upstairs to the common room to wait for Harry and Ginny. Sure enough, Ginny came trodding up the stairs, followed by Harry. They then all began to walk down to the forest. Their on the edge of the grounds, near the forest, was a lovely hot tub, stationed with a snack bar and everything. Ginny began to get in.  
"Uh, Ginny" said Hermione "You need a swimsuit"  
"Oh gosh!" she said "I'm so silly"  
Hermione and Ginny walked up to the common room.  
"Hermione, I have one problem" said Ginny "I don't have a swimsuit!!"  
"No problem" said Hermione. She pulled out a red sparkly string bikini and flashed it in Ginny's now worried face.  
"I-I can't wear that," stuttered Ginny.  
"Oh yes you can!" said Hermione.   
Minutes later, Hermione and a very flustered Ginny were walking down the path to the hot tub.   
"Hey" called Harry and Ron from the hot tub. Hermione pulled of her robes, vest, shirt, shoes, socks, and skirt, to reveal a blue sting bikini. Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head  
"Oh wow," he said under his breath.  
"I heard that," said Hermione as she got into the hot tub.  
"Come on Ginny, get on in!" yelled Hermione.   
Ginny reluctantly got undressed to reveal her bikini. It was Harry that looked flustered this time. His cheeks glowed bright crimson. Ginny was a nicely built 14 year old, and looked very good in a bikini. Ginny slowly stepped into the water.   
"Hey," said Hermione, who began to stand up and walk to the snack bar "Who's up for a butterbeer?"   
"Me!" chimed the other three in unison.   
She handed them all a bottle.   
"Ahem," she said "Ron, how about we go for a walk?"   
Ron stood up, obviously a little tipsy from the butterbeer. They began to walk into the edge of the forest.   
"Should we take a u-turn, and hide behind a tree and watch them?" asked Hermione.  
"First, we should uh take care of our OWN business," said Ron grasping Hermione's hips and pulling her towards him.   
"Oh Ron," she giggled. She then leaned in and planted her glossy lips on his. He certainly looked nice tonight. His swimming trunks dripping wet and his hair messy in a cute sort of way. She opened her mouth a bit and she was surprised to feel his tongue in her mouth. She'd never french kissed before. She liked it. Suddenly she came to her senses and pulled away.   
"Timus Reveleus!" she shouted, pointing her wand at her wrist.  
"Oh god!" she said "Ron, we've been making out for ten minutes!"   
Then began to turn back the way they went. They saw the hot tub in the distance, so they hid behind a tree. They could see Ginny and Harry talking and laughing. Ginny had a butterbeer in her hand and was taking drinks every few words. Suddenly she scooted close to Harry. Harry leaned in and kissed her. Hermione almost screamed. They kept kissing. Hermione recognized the kiss. The kind she had gotten in the forest.  
**Wow, they move fast** thought Hermione. Suddenly Hermione, leaned forward, tripped over a root and sent Ron, flying forward. Ron, let out a cry of surprise. Harry heard the cry and stopped trying to untie Ginny's bikini top.   
Hermione cursed. " I just ruined a major moment," she whispered to Ron.   
  
The next day, Harry and Ginny acted no different towards each other. Hermione was dissapointed, but was not going to give up. That night Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to take a walk. They were surprised to see the hot tub there. Hermione flicked her wand, shouted "Constructum Bench" the hot tub dissapeared, and in it's place formed a lovely fountain and a bench. The four sat down and began to talk.   
"Let's walk some more," said Ron  
"Blimey, I'm hungry," said Hermione "I'll conjure up some food, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up,"  
"Are you sure?" asked Ron  
"Sure I'm sure," smiled Hermione.  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny began to walk away. Hermione was just thinking about what to conjure, when someone grabbed her from behind, hit her head and dragged her to a near clearing. She blacked out.  
When she awoke, she was terriefied to find herself, bewitched to be paralyzed. Above her was none other that Draco Malfoy.   
"Hello mudblood," said Draco in a clear tone "You finally awaken. You must have been out cold for fifteen minutes" He laughed, cold and hard.   
"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Hermione angrily "Want to play a dirty trick on me?"  
"Oh I want much more than a dirty trick," said Malfoy, his hands carressing her bare arms.   
"I haven't been with a girl all year, and when I saw you in your hott little bikini last night, I knew what I wanted" he sneered  
"Well whatever, you want, you aren't going to get," said Hermione cooly. He reached out and grabbed her t-shirt. He pulled....hard.   
"You are going to give me, whatever I want."   
He pressed his thin lips to hers. He forced his slimy tongue into her mouth. She bit down, hard.   
"Ouch," screamed Malfoy. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt like she had been screaming for twenty minutes, when she heard foot steps coming down the path.   
"Hermione," yelled Ron "Hermione, where are you?"  
"I'm here, help!" cried Ron. He stepped into the clearing. At this point Malfoy was standing over Hermione trying to grab her chest.   
"Get over your sick fantasies you pervert!!" screamed Ron as he punched Malfoy in the nose. Malfoy staggered back. Ron quickly performed the counter curse to the body bind. Suddenly Ginny ran into the clearing.   
"Ha," said Malfoy "Maybe you will give me what you want, if your friend is at stake!"   
He picked up a large stone and lifted it over his head and threw it. Suddenly Harry lunged out of the bushes in front of Ginny. The rock struck his forehead. Harry collapsed in the bushes. Ginny ran towards Malfoy, but he was gone. She turned towards Harry and began to sob. Suddenly he opened his eyes.  
"Harry?" she said loudly. "Harry are you ok?"  
Harry smiled and sat up. He put his bloody hand on Ginny's tear stained cheeks and kissed her. "Ginny I-I" panted Harry "You what?" asked Ginny.   
"I love you," finished Harry   
"and I you," said Ginny dreamily.  
They embraced once again and fell into a passionate kiss.  
"Finally!" said Ron "We can get back to just us once again." He pulled Hermione towards him, stroked her hair and kissed her passionatly on the lips. Suddenly,they heard a bang, and Professor McGonnagal stepped into the clearing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  



	3. Detention

Detention  
Chapter 3  
By Sasha Granger  
  


"What is the name of this?" yelled Proffessor McGonnagal irately.   
"Uh," stammered Harry "We uh, were taking a walk Proffesor."  
Professor McGonnagal grabbed Harry by the ear and beckoned the other three to follow her.   
"Never in my time at Hogwarts," she muttered "Disgrace, it is."  
  
Proffesor McGonnagal marched the three into her office.  
"Sit," she said "I will fetch the headmaster."  
She walked out, her lips pursed tightly.   
"Oh dear" cried Hermione "She is going to kill us, or worse expell us!"  
Just then Professor McGonnagal and Dumbledore walked into the office.   
"Harry,Hermione,Ron,and Ginny," he croaked "Please explain why you were out in the forest in the middle of the night.  
"See Professor," said Ginny   
"We were in the-" cried Ron  
"We didn't mean-" continued Harry  
"PLEASE DON'T EXPELL US!" sobbed Hermione.  
It all went silent.**  
"God, she looks hot when she's upset," **thought Ron.   
"Now," said Dumbledore "One at a time."  
Harry began to explain all about Draco keeping them out, after their short walk.   
A smile spread across Dumbledore's lips.   
"I should have known," he said softly "You would have an excuse."  
"But?" questioned Ron  
"No buts," said Dumbledore.  
There was a pause.  
"Although," said Dumbledore slyly "You still broke a rule and will have to serve a detention."  
Hermione looked partly relieved.  
  
The next morning the four recieved their detention notices.  
**Your detention will be at 8:00 tonight. Please be in the Great Hall at 7:55.  
**"Great," said Hermione "Lavender and I were going to look for robes in hogsmeade tonight."  
"Yeah," said Ron "I had stuff to do too."  
"Like what?" asked Harry  
"You know," answered Ron "Uh, twiddling my thumbs, wasting away the night."  
Hermione chuckled and kissed Ron on the forehead.  
"You are so weird," she said "but, I love you."  
  
That night the four all reported to the Great Hall on time.   
"Hello," said Filch icily, "You all have duties to do tonight,"   
Hermione groaned.   
"You are to clean the ENTIRE Great Hall," he laughed "and No magic!"  
"Wonderful," moaned Ron.   
  
"Hey Hermione," said Ron as she scrubbed a window   
"Yeah," she asked  
"You look awfully cute when you wash windows,"  
Hermione smiled. They then preceeded to go to the broom closet, to uh, you know, kiss.   
About ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione emerged from the closet, looking very ruffled.   
"Ron," she said slowly   
"What?" he panted  
"We have to break up."  
  
DADADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oooh! What will happen? Ok, please review, and be nice, this is my first fanfic ever!  
I am thinkinh maybe 10 chapters.   



	4. Stars In My Eyes

Stars in My Eyes  
  
by Sasha Warren  
  
Note: I apoligize for leaving everyone on a cliffhanger :)  
J.k Rowling owns these charachters....yadyaya  
Lyrics to the poetry is by mean.  


Hermione Granger ran up to her dormitory, flustered tears falling down her face.   
"Hermione," asked Lavender Brown as Hermione came into the room "What's the matter?"  
"I-I-I" sobbed Hermione.  
"You what?" asked Lavender  
"I-I broke up with Ron!" blubbered Hermione.  
"You broke up...why?" catechized Lavender  
"Well," said Hermione, now starting to calm down "We were kissing in the closet, when it all came to me."  
"What came to you?" cried Lavender  
"I'm only fifteen," stated Hermione "I can't hitch down with one guy, I mean he's only my second boyfriend."  
"But you love him," chimed Parvarti Patil, who had been listening from her bed.  
"I do, but how do I know? I'm so confused!!!!"   
Lavender Brown pulled out a tissue and wiped the mascara from Hermione's tear stained face.   
  
MEANWHILE......  


~*~  


Ron stood dumbfounded. Had his love just broken up with him?   
"Uh," asked Harry "What just happened?"  
"I don't know." Ron answered quietly.   
**Why did she break up with me, did I kiss her wrong or something? **thought Ron sadly.   
He picked up the sponge and began to clean the floors.   


~*~  


The next morning Harry sat alone at the Gryfindor table. Ron and Hermione seemed to have slept in. Suddenly, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He was instantly pulled out of his deep thought to see Hermione standing behind him. He couldn't help noticing that she looked awfully pretty today. She was dressed in jeans and a blue t shirt that brought out her brown eyes. Her hair wasn't as bushy as usual. Harry mentally slapped himself. This was Ron's love, he had a girlfriend, he shouldn't be thinking like this! She sat down next to him.   
  
"Hi Harry!" she said brightly.  
"Uh hey Hermione," he said, obviously very confused.  
"Harry, I was wondering," she said happily " If you know if Draco Malfoy is free."  
Harry was flabbergasted. Hermione and Draco Malfoy ? This could not be!   
"Uh,uh" Harry stammered "I think so."  
"Great!" said Hermione. She walked off looking absolutley frivolous.  


~*~  
  


  
"Hello Malfo-I mean Draco," chimed Hermione that afternoon.  
"What do you want mudblood?" sneered Malfoy.   
"I want to go on a date." said Hermione flatly  
Draco looked absoulutely shocked.   
"Why? You and Weasly, looked awfully comfy the other night." he queried.   
"Well," started Hermione "I-I figured I should try all types of guys and you are the exact opposite of Ron."  
"Hmmm..." said Draco "I suppose I could go out with you."  
"Great," said Hermione "Tonight at 5 then?"   
She stalked off. **Why did I just do that? I love Ron, not Draco! **thought Hermione.   
  


~*~  


That night Hermione was waiting for Draco in the Great Hall She looked very pretty indeed in silver robes and her hair pulled back and smoothed to absolute straightness. Draco was in black robes as usual and looked remarkable in no way.   
  
_I'm so confused.  
I can feel love beating in my vacuos heart.  
Where does my bygone love go?  
  
_"Grange- Hermione," said Draco "You look uh...nice tonight."  
He held out his hand and Hermione took it. They began to walk outside and down to the forest's edge. They reached a log and sat down. Draco said nothing. He leaned over and kissed her. Only there was no passion. She hated it, yet she kissed him back. She felt no hope or love in that kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her.   
"I'll be right back," he said to her as he stood up and walked into the darkening forest.  
  
Hermione put her hands in her head and began to cry. What was she thinking? She loved Ron! Why was she doing this to herself.  
  
_I feel tears running down my face  
they speak so much  
they explain a story, a thousand words could never tell  
they are filled with love and confusion  
passion and hope  
tears weaving paths down my vacant face  
  
_Hermione finally knew just what to do. She stood up, not worrying about Draco, that slimy git. She scampered a fast as she could to the castle, dashing around corriders, the wind drying her teardrops. When she reached the fat lady she just about knocked the old painting down.  
"Password?" said the painting  
"crumpets, now let me in!" she screamed.  
  
Ron was sitting on one of the chairs, blankly staring into the fire. He looked a sight. His hair was a mess and his face was pale. To Hermione, she saw through the pittifil pain and saw a caring kind, love. A boy she loved.   
"Ron!" she cried  
He turned his head and stared at her. Hermione wasn't sure he could see her. He seemed to look through her.   
"Ron," she cried "Answer me!"  
"What do you want?" he said quietly  
"You!" she screamed " I want you!"  
Ron looked flabbergasted.  
"Me," he asked " Why would you want me?"  
"I love you stupid!" said Hermione as happy tears ran down her face.  
Ron looked at her as he couldn't believe her.   
"I thought," she cried "that it could get better,"  
Ron stared.  
"I truly thought I was too young to love," she cried "I-I thought I needed to test the world."  
"and..." he asked  
"I was wrong!" she cried "bloody wrong!"  
"If I had any sense, I would have known!" she yelled  
"I get top grades,yet I don't have the sense to realize I love you! I never needed to test it."  
Ron stood up.  
"No joke?" he asked  
"No joke." said Hermione happily.  
"Hermione, I-I wanted you to say that so bad."  
He scrutinzed her as if deciding if he wanted to touch her or not. He put his pale hand on her reddening cheeks.  
"Hermione, I don't know what to say," he declared.  
"Don't say anything," she said as new tears fell down her already stained face.  
He leaned in. She smelled like cinnamon. He kissed his so passionately, Hermione wondered why she ever left him. His big hands ran through her hair.   
"Hermione?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You are really beautiful,"  
He kissed her once more. She came in close, closed her tired eyes and fell asleep in his arms.   
  
I know, I know! Brainless R/Hr Fluff. So sweet, it makes me sick. I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for romance! R/R please! This is my first ever fanfic!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
